


Cereal Asshole 69

by Earthpelt



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bondage, Cabin Fic, Cereal, Cooking, Dogs, Food Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Milk, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scottish Character, eating ass, eboys, food out of ass, ranch, rigger - Freeform, rigging, risotto, semi skimmed milk, slight lesbians, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthpelt/pseuds/Earthpelt
Summary: the title says it all. ;)
Relationships: Kyle/Kian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Cereal Asshole 69

‘Kian is sexy,’ thought Kyle, as he longingly gazed out of the window of the ranch. He slowly washed the dishes, it was his favourite part of the day as he had an excuse to stare out of the window at Kian who worked out in the yard. The risotto cooked in stove behind him, filling the air with a warm and homey scent of cooking, Kyle let himself relax into the aroma as the warm water lapped at his hands, he sighed as he watched Kian skillfully control his flock; his loyal sheepdog Ben at his side. The door opened with a creak and Kyle jumped, dropping the dish he was washing back into the sink It was just Laura coming back home, followed by Lucy and a throng of dogs. 

“Good evening, Kyle!” She smiled as she unleashed the dogs, they ran around the kitchen and jumped up onto Kyle’s legs. 

“Hey Papi,” Lucy removed her wellies and shrugged herself out of her jacket. “What’s for dinner?”

‘Kian’s ass,’ thought Kyle- but shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. “Uh- Risotto.” He said, wiping the water from his hands onto his spandex spiderman speedos, then glancing once more out of the window. Kian was leant over, his back to Kyle as he tied his shoelaces. Kian’s shirt was damp with sweat from working all day in the midday sun, it clung to his back, adding definition to his toned back muscles. A strip of skin of his lower back was exposed, Kyle found himself imagining licking the salty sweat off the boy’s milky white skin. Kyle’s eyes then landed on Kian’s perky ass, the way his jeans framed it was perfect, they accentuated the shape. Kyle found his spandex spiderman speedos growing tight, as the bitter scent of burning risotto hit his nose.

Kyle tore his eyes away and ran over to the stove, he pulled the smoking risotto off the stove and swore. Carrying it over to the dining table, which Laura and Lucy had set, and dropping it.

“Well done, you faggot,” Kian sneered as he walked through the front door, taking in the scene. 

Kyle glared at Kian, unable to meet his eyes but the sheen of sweat on his forehead made his cheeks flush.

“Kian shut up you nonce,” Lucy chided as she got the garlic bread out of the oven. “Respect Papi.”

Kian rolled his eyes and sat down at the head of the table, after shedding his outdoor boots and washing his greasy hands. 

The four sat down and ate their meal, avoiding the odd blacked piece of risotto; Kyle avoiding eye contact with Kian, who’s baby blue lizard like eyes often found themselves drawn towards Kyle’s deep brown orbs.

After the meal of risotto Lucy and Laura left the table, both of them claiming to be tired. Kyle wished they stayed to avoid having to spend time alone with Kian, things had been tense between them recently. Kyle worried that is was due to his feelings, he didn’t think he’d been so obvious in his attraction, but it was hard with them all being so close all the time in the ranch. He was so lonely, so desperate. 

They sat on the sofa, some mindless talk show on TV to fill tension and silence between them. The two stayed like this for what felt like an eternity, all Kyle could focus on was the heat coming from Kian’s thigh which brushed against his own. His throat was tight as he sat straight, eyes facing forward as if he was watching TV but all he could hear was his own heartbeat pulsating in his ears and the heavy breaths coming from Kian beside him. The heat all grew too much for Kyle, he found himself jumping up from the sofa and uttering a quick, “Good night” as he disappeared into the bedroom; hiding his bulge. 

Kian was left alone on the sofa, he sighed and watched Kyle leave.  
\----  
Kyle was sat at his at his PC watching his favourite Loli Reverse Rape Scat Incest porno, sighing a hot and heavy breath as he intently focused on the film, but he didn’t feel the normal, easy satisfaction or arousal which he was used to. Instead he found himself wishing that he was getting pumped by Kian’s prick. Imaging the thick veins popping out due to the sudden rush of blood and excitement. He wanted him here and now. He needed him.

The clock struck 10:30, he knew exactly what that meant. Cereal time. Kian was in the kitchen, grabbing green milk and chocolate pillow cereal, then heading to the bedroom where Kyle was sat. He placed the milk and cereal on the dresser and walked up behind Kyle to see what he was up to. He smirked as he saw what the boy was doing. Slowly he walked up behind him, then he wrapped his toned arms around Kyle, embracing him in a hug. Kyle shivered in surprise, then arousal, as his hands guided Kian’s towards his raging boner.

“Kyle it’s time for cereal, baby.” Kian whispered seductively.

Kyle whimpered and leaned his head back into Kian’s toned chest, his cock twitching in anticipation as he felt the heat from Kian’s hands. 

A small moan of apprehension erupted from Kyle’s throat before he could stop it.

Kian chuckled deeply, the sound rumbled through his chest and into Kyle. It turned him on even more. 

Kyle moved his hips, pleading in desperation he whimpered a breathy cry of, “Please.”

Kian ran a calloused finger over Kyle’s shaft, teasing him with the friction. He dragged his other hand slowly up Kyle’s body, tracing a line up to the boy’s jaw line. He pulled Kyle’s head up towards his as he leant down and pressed his lips to Kyle’s ear lobe, “Get on the bed, love.” He commanded.  
Eagerly Kyle struggled out of the embrace, shedding his clothes as he made his way to the bed. Kian grabbed Kyle and picked him up bridal style as he made his way to the bed, and then threw him onto the plush pillows, Kyle made a small squeal of excitement. 

Kian grabbed the ropes from the bedside table, and tied firm knots around Kyle’s slender wrists, then looped them onto the bed posts, pulling the ropes taut. Making Kyle’s wrists blossom in red bruises as he moaned and writhed. Kian took his time spreading Kyle’s legs as the ginger struggled underneath him trying to build up friction, then tied his ankle to the bed frame with the same course rope which he used on his hands. After he’d finished Kian took a step back to admire his work.

Kyle was helpless and exposed as he pleaded hungrily with his eyes, not trusting his voice. He couldn’t read the emotions which swam through Kian’s blue pools, and his facial expression remained stoic and unreadable. 

Kian beheld the sight in front of him silently in awe, the sight of Kyle’s pale skin which contrasted the dark bed sheets perfectly. For a moment he found himself hesitating, he has all the power he needed right now, Kyle was there for the taking. Then he spotted the bowl of cereal which he placed on the dresser earlier and an idea burned its way through his core and to his groin.

“It’s cereal time.” He growled.

A chill ran over Kyle’s body and he bit his lip to suppress a groan. “Feed me.” He begged.

The way Kyle’s voice quivered sent chills down Kian’s spine and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He tore away from Kyle’s penetrating gaze and quickly undressed himself, chucking his clothes onto the floor and not caring about the mess. The only thoughts in his head we his hunger, his hunger for Kyle, and his hunger for cereal. 

Slowly, teasingly, Kian made his way over to the dresser. He picked up the cereal bowl and walked over to Kyle with a devilish smirk, eyes lingering on Kyle’s ass. He picked up the spoon and brought it to his mouth, cleaning the semi skimmed green milk off it with his tongue; Kyle watched with frustration, wishing the boy’s tongue was on his asshole instead. Kian ran the spoon across Kyle’s chest, the cold metal sent goosebumps over his body; and when the spoon grazed his sensitive nipples he cried out in shock.

“Enough,” Kyle panted. “Please.”

Kian couldn’t take it any longer, he dropped his torture device and eyed Kyle’s hole (bussy). He dipped his forefinger and middle finger into the semi skimmed green milk, then without warning he forced his digits into Kyle’s tight hole, the milk acting as lubricant for his thick fingers. 

Kyle’s back arched as he writhed in pain and pleasure, pulling against the restraints as Kian scissored him open. First with two fingers but soon Kyle was pleading for more and more until Kian could almost fit his entire fist into the boy’s gaping asshole.

“I’m ready,” Kyle stammered, breathing heavily. There was a slight sheen of sweat covering his body, Kian ran his tongue over Kyle’s chest enjoying his salty taste. 

Kian then reached for the cereal, being careful not to waste any by spilling it on the bed. It was the perfect consistency, it had been sat in the milk for long enough that it had gone soft, not too mushy yet not too firm. Delicious. With one hand Kian forced Kyle’s hips upwards, ignoring the boy’s cries and squeals, he then began to pour the mixture into him. 

Kyle gasped at the sudden presence inside of him, he pulled at the restraints and choked back a moan as Kian’s calloused hands grabbed at his ass. He felt euphoric as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply; the scent of sex, sweat and cereal hung in the air. His heartbeat pounded in his ears as Kian sucked and nibbled at the skin of his neck and chest, planting a trail of bruises which blossomed like roses against his pale skin, then lower. 

After what felt like an eternity Kyle felt Kian’s mouth on his thighs and then-

“Fuck, Kian!” Kyle cried in ecstasy as he felt Kian’s tongue enter him. 

Moans and slurps filled the room as Kian greedily devoured the cereal; the taste was a heavenly mix of semi skimmed milk, chocolate, and Kyle. At some point Kian shifted on the bed, changing his position so that his ass was by Kyle’s face, ready for him to eat. Kyle had been waiting for this moment all his life, and he was ravenous. 

They were joined in a cereal asshole 69 right up until the moment they came in unison. Their juices coating each other’s bodies and their hearts beating loudly in their chest. 

Kian rolled off of the Scottish boy, breathing heavily. He then carefully released Kyle from the restraints, planting gentle kisses on the dark bruises which had formed on his wrists and ankles. Kyle was in a euphoric state of exhaustion as Kian wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling his small frame into his hench body. 

“Thank you,” Kyle whispered. 

Kian hummed in response, burying his face in the crook of Kyle’s neck and inhaling his scent. 

For the first time in his life he felt blissfully happy. 

Lucy and Laura stood in the door frame, but the two hadn’t noticed them. 

Lucy gave Laura a knowing look to which Laura laughed. 

“Beddie byes,” Laura whispered. 

“Okay but I am not sleeping on that bed until it’s been thoroughly cleaned.” Lucy replied, gagging. 

The girls left the boys, going into the living room to sleep on the sofa in front of the fire with the dogs instead. 

All in the house were happy and silent.

**Author's Note:**

> ur welcum xoxo


End file.
